


Daniel Caused a Most Frustrating Curiosity

by iceprinceloki



Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Damn Daniel for causing this mess in the first place, Embarrassment, First Time, Louis can't get it right, M/M, Sex Toys, Shame, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Daniels foray into domination lead Louis on a path to self discovery and exploration, but its not as simple as one would think....
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Lestat de Lioncourt/David Talbot, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Daniel Caused a Most Frustrating Curiosity

This thing is as impossible to use as I thought. I couldn’t contain my curiosity for more than an hour after Lestat left me be. He left the apartment to go hunt with David, the other three were ensconced in the spare rooms and I was grateful for the soundproofing Lestat had done in the renovation process. I certainly didn’t want to hear if Daniel was successful in his foray into “topping” his beloved maker.

The fledgling had dropped an injection in my room before he went to bed, giving me a knowing wink and a grin. I now slowly released the clear fluid into my blood through the vein in my arm.

I inwardly groaned in shame that Daniel was right and I was curious…we never had such things when I was growing up and I never ever asked or invited any of my partners to use such things. Granted the only vampire I have ever been intimate with is Armand…but even that, he kept it as vanilla and gentle and conventional as possible for my comfort, and it hadn’t been sexual it had been the blood sharing.

I unboxed the purple monstrosity, Riccardo as Daniel had named it; a name I secretly felt suited it but never will I ever admit that to anyone I know. I held it in my hand and turned it over a few times. I tentatively squeezed it and found it to be partially soft and yielding. Nervously glancing around my room as though afraid of being seen, I raised it to my face and sniffed the fleshy purple material suspiciously and found it odourless. I traced the veins over the surface and examined the slightly curved shape of it, the detail of the tip.

It was very lifelike despite being purple and larger than I believe possible. The box said that it was already charged and could be used immediately. I read and reread the instructions several times to make sure I knew what I was doing. I sat staring at the vibrator, the toy cleaner, the lube and the instruction leaflet with no idea what to do despite the instructions. I took it in hand again and with a deep breath I pressed the little button at the base. It began to shake vigorously and made a low humming noise, it felt nice against my hand.

As I sat there with this little vibrating phallis in my hand I wondered how it would feel in other places…I removed my shirt and let it rest on my chest and dragged it over my nipples, gasping at the sensitivity of the flesh. I moved it up over my shoulders and neck and back down the centre of my sternum to my belly. I hesitated there and bit my lip.

I turned it off and tossed it to the foot of my bed. What the devil was I doing?! I can’t play around with such a thing. Its unnatural, it’s forbidden and it’s unbecoming. I crossed my arms over my chest decisively and sat hunched over myself staring at it. The middle of it was slightly disjointed from the rest of it and I curiously picked it up again. I saw a separate button below the one I had already pressed and I gently pressed this new button. The middle section began to rotate while the rest vibrated. I shut my eyes, trying to block out the imagery and sensations I was being forced to imagine.

I watched it whirr and purr and finally decided to give it a try. After all maybe Daniel was right and there was no harm in trying. I slipped out of the remainder of my clothes and blushingly slipped under my duvet, too shy to lay atop the bedspread incase Lestat barged in.

I switched the rotation off and set it onto the lowest vibration. I slid it down to rest against my inner thigh where thigh joined torso. I hesitated and needed to take a few steadying breaths before moving it to touch against my member which had already become stiff in anticipation. 

I nearly finished then and there, I yelped at the contact and slapped a hand over my face in horror. I paused to listen and ensure that the soundproofing had kept my secret contained. Even on the lowest speed it was quite an experience. I very slowly began moving it around my indecency, whimpering when I let it settle briefly against my perineum. 

I sighed and whimpered and toyed with myself until I couldn’t delay my ultimate intention. I nervously gathered copious amounts of the jelly-like lubricant and smeared it over my mechanical lover. I nervously moved it lower between my thighs and let it press against my entrance. I had never done this before, I had of course read about it secretly, but never dared to try it both for fear of it and for not being able to trust anyone I know with my secret curiosities.  
I pressed it against my entrance and frowned at the discomfort it brought. This was not working out as planned, I eased up and tried against to press it inside me only to groan in discomfort. I took a deep breath and pushed violently hard and released an unmanly squeak as the tip finally made it in, pinching and stretching me painfully as it did so. My eyes watered and I regretfully pulled out the tip and with my fingers lightly rubbed my now very sore entrance. 

I looked at my fingers and saw blood and lube coating them. I grimaced and turned the device off. I slowly crawled out of my bed and hobbled to my bathroom with my legs spread at an awkward angle. I rinsed the device off and wiped it dry, I then wiped myself free of the blood and lube and stared at my reflection guiltily.

What would my mother think of me if she saw me now? It was one thing to self pleasure and another to self pleasure using a toy, and it was yet another thing for that toy to be in the shape of a masculine private part. 

Daniel was wrong…he must have been…I couldn’t even use the damn thing right. I don’t know why I tried…I should have known I wasn’t made for such things. I hid my secret items again on the fabric over my bed and dressed with a feeling of shame in my chest.

I settled on my bed for the day and stared at the slight dip in the fabric where my monstrosity was stored. Maybe there was something wrong with me, surely normal men don’t have problems getting it in. I’d never read a book where a man struggled with the process. I could always ask Daniel but at the thought of how the conversation would go my stomach turned and I felt ill. I would die of shame talking to him. I wouldn’t even get the words out in all likelihood. I closed my eyes, put my arms over my midsection and let the day sleep pull me from my embarrassment and shame.


End file.
